Rise of the Brave Frozen Dragons
by Criminalminds01453
Summary: Hiccup finds Hicca, a young girl who happens to be his twin sister. After he fails to kill the nightmare, Hiccup and Hicca run away. They meet up with Elsa, who runs away after her coronation, Jack, who's running away from the guardians, and Merida, running from an arranged marriage. What awaits these young people? Will Hiccup discover his powers? Will Elsa? on hiatus indefinitely
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a new story, basically Hiccup at a young age meets a friend and she teaches him about dragons and he teaches her how to act like shes a human. His first friends as time goes on he meets her again and again. When he has to kill the nightmare, he can't he sees his friend. So he runs, what will happen to our favorite hiccup? Well, read then.  
**

_Flashback:_

_**dragonese:**_

**thought:**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Hiccups point of veiw:**

_As I run from the sounds of another dragon raid, the fire springs up from where I step. I sense a dragon on my tail and I stop. I have never seen a dragon raid this bad._

_"Mumma!" I scream as I wait for the feeling of being burned. _

_"It alright, I help you." said a young girl in broken Norse. She bent down and grasped my hand. She had long black hair like I remember Mumma having, she even looks like me._

_"Who are you?" I ask_

_"Me Hicca, You?" she asked_

_"Hiccup. How old are you?" I ask because she looks to be 2 maybe three like me._

_"I five." she said_

_"Me too." I say as I hear Daddy calling for me."Daddy,"_

_"I bring you home. Me stay here, we play marrow." said Hicca_

_"Alright." I say as I run back._

_"Hiccup! Hiccup!" screamed Daddy_

_"Daddy!" I call as I run out of the forest. I run into his waiting arms and start to cry. I feel blood running off my hair down my back. His arms circle around me as he pulls me close. Fire started to rise around us. I know I did it again. I start to stop sobbing. Daddy pulls his hand away from the wound in my hand. _

_"Where were you? Are you OK?" said Daddy_

_"I was in the forest, A dragon was chasing me. daddy I saw a kid in there, She is five like me!" I tell Daddy_

_"Really, Whats her name?" He asks _

_"Hicca."_

_"What was that name?" Daddy Asks sounding upset._

_"Hicca, Daddy why you sad over that?" I ask_

_"No reason, buddy." said Daddy "Go to sleep." _

_"Alright Daddy."_ _I say as I go to bed._

Its been ten years since Dad was that open to me, since that day he was that loving. Since then he wanted me to be the best Viking possible. I don't want to kill dragons, I wouldn't. I ride one for Odin's sakes. I try to be good, but now Dad is signing me up for training tomorrow. I instantly ran to the forest after the argument. It still hurts that he doesn't think I'm able to hunt dragons, well I'm not but he doesn't know that! I mean come on! Its like he doesn't even believe in me. I swear its like when I was in school all over again. He doesn't even care for what i have to say. He won't even listen to me. Its like he doesn't even care that I could die in the raids like that night. Ever since then he thinks I'm crazy. I know I'm not but ever since I mentioned Hicca to him, he doesn't breve a word I say. Only goober beeves me and He knows I'm not crazy. I've sketched her but dad doesn't even pay attention to that. He doesn't even know I can draw. No one cares. Not even dad. He says he does but he doesn't I have seen and heard him, say, I will never be anything but the village hiccup. The village screw up. The one viking who can't or won't kill a dragon. As I race to find Hicca, I know I will never calm down till I'm in the air with her. As soon as I hit the cove, I jump in.

"What happened?" She asked as I run to her and envelope her in a hug.

"Dad, he signed me up for dragon training in the morning. I have to kill them, they will, at least, know I won't hurt them. They would instantly come to me as protection, then they would know what was going in, I can't risk them finding out about you two or they will kill snowflake." I rant about the situation. We found out we are siblings by Gobber. seriously, I show him one drawing and he knew who it was in seconds. Why couldn't dad see that?He is the definition of stubborn vikings.

"He what!?" Hicca shouts

"He signed me up for dragon training, starting tomorrow. I don't want to kill dragons, sissy." I say in a defeated tone.

"Want to ride snowflake, as I think of a plan?" She asks

"Yeah, May I?" I ask

"Course, I wouldn't let my favorite brother down." She says

"Umm, I'm your only brother." I say as I try to get on snowflake. Snowflake backs away, and then ins away and takes off from both of us. I try to grab he, as my sister gasps.

"Stop!" She shouts, so I stop.

"Why?" I ask

"She going to mate. I totally forgot to tell you that, she was going to leave when you got here." She said sadly.

"I thought she was the only one of her kind?" I ask

"Shes' the only white one alive, There is a black one thats supposed to be still alive." She said

"Will she come back?" I ask

"Maybe, If her mate wants to live here. I will miss her if she doesn't come back, but hopefully she will. Don't get your hopes up." she warned me. I am upset that one of my only friends may never come back.

"What are we going to do about the training?" I ask

"Well, I can cut my hair and go as you." She said

"No." I said "I won't let you get hurt. I'll do it and pretend I am doing well on the raining by using your training."

"Alright." She says

"I will come back as soon as I can, I promise." I say

"Alright." She said as she walked past me. I grab he arm and hold her close. Tears start up, and she sobs into my shoulder. I hold her close as she collapse in my arms. I hold her till the sun comes up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hheeeyyyy! So a reviewer saw that the last chapter was a little rushed. I am so sorry. I am really sorry about this. I am trying to do this chapter better then the last one. Also he has meet Toothless.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!**

* * *

As I walk out of the woods I see that another raid for the nest...again. I swear that is all the dad thinks about any more. I don't think that he will ever care about anything else. I raced to the ford, as I walk in I see Gobber is looking at me in a sad sort of way.

"Don't even say it. I know dad left without a goodbye...again. I swear he never even stops to say bye anymore, He used to when I was little. Gobber, am I that bad of a son, that Dad doesn't even want me?" I ask. Only Gobber knows how badly insecure I am. I really miss my dad. No one really cares anymore. And I mean no one. I have never fit in. At all. Even my own cousin never talks to me. I hate my life.

"I'm sorry, 'Iccup. I wish I could tell you differently. I really do." Said Gobber.

"Thanks for listening to me vent, Gobber." I say as I walk further into the forge.

"Hows' 'Icca?" asks Gobber

"Good, Snowball left to mate. So shes upset about that. She also hates that Dad signed me up for training. I guess I will be acting the entire time." said Hiccup.

"I hope things change." He said ever since we took Gobber onto Snowball for a ride, his opinion of dragons has changed dramatically. It was a huge relief, that his opinion of them has changed. Tears welled up in my eyes as I think of Snowball.

"Oh, look its the village hiccup!" Shouted Snotlout as he walked past the forge. I try to hold back tears as the words hurt me. I feel Bobber pull me further into the forge and he hands me a hammer. I pound on the metal, as I do this, my thoughts go back to Snowball. Did she find her mate already? Did she want to come back? Would she ever come back? Those questions circle in my brain as I work.,

"Well done, 'Iccup, Well done." said Gobber looking at the saddle I made, I guess I made while I was trapped in my thoughts.

"I totally didn't mean to do that." I say as I look over the saddle. It was perfect for Snowball, and if one exists another night fury. I look around and I hear the siren go off. Me and Gobber pump up the forges fire as we hear the people running to put the fires out and to put down the dragons. I cover my ears as the sounds of dragons dying fill my ears. Gobber hands me a sword that needs fixing and I can see why there is a giant piece missing. I rush over and find the right size of the metal and start to make it all over again. Its the third time this week, with this one sword. I mean there is only number of things we can do to fix a sword, any more fighting and this sword will break, permanently. I stand there and watch as a monster nightmare is beheaded. My heart is telling to go out and the help the dragons but my mind knows my village will hate me. I can hear the dragons pleading for us to stop. I try to keep it together. I also learned about a secret that dad tried to hide from me.

A dragon come into the Forge and he growls.

_**"Its OK, I won't hurt you. Let me help you." I say to it in a whisper.**_

_**"Wait, you understand me?" **_The dragon says

**"Yes, now let me help you." I say as I reach for it.** At that moment the dragon opened his mouth and sprayed fire at me. I see Astrid strike it down. I get so angry, because it didn't want to hurt me, but the queen is making them. Fire shoots out of spots that moments ago had no fire. I knew my ability just made itself known to Astrid.

"Oh my gods! You're a freak, like them!" She shouts as she gestures to the dragon she just kill.

"They don't want to hurt us." I say as I try to control my powers. A shape crosses over the forge. Its Snowball, but with no mate. Snowball comes down and grabs me. Fire jumps out of my hand and hits Astrid.

"Snowball!" I exclaim as I realize she is there. She drops me in the cove and I see that Toothless is there along with Hicca.

_**"Hey come down, you worthless reptile!" **_I hear Hicca yell

_**"Coming, Toothless watch out!" Yelled Snowball as she crashed into him.**_

**_"Ha! Thats what you get, when you don't move first!" I yell teasing him. _**Then I see her and Toothless greeting each the way dragons great their mates.

"Guys we need to go, I just burnt down the village. Astrid startled a dragon and I just reacted, lets go, I don't want to go home." I say as we walk toward the edge. I climb onto Toothless and we flew away. I look at my home and realize that no ones gonna care except for Gobber, and he was to busy at the forge, to look for him. _Dad is gonna love that I'm gone. No more cleaning up my messes, no more dealing with me, __period! _I think as we fly away and head toward, Coranna.*

**In Arendelle**

Elsa sat on her thrown, thinking about her Ice castle. _I loved it there, so quite and __peaceful. At least there, I wasn't always bothered. Ugg, I want to go back, but I am a queen. Ugghh! S_he thought A little ways away, a man with hair as white as Elsa's and blue eyes. He had on blue clothes were was holding a blue staff. He whirled it around an went in the same direction as Elsa.

"Elsa?" asked Jack, as he walks up the opens the door and stops.

"Jack?" She asks

"Yeah, I wasn't made up. I wanted to help you with your powers. But the big six, said No. I couldn't stop their decision so I couldn't help. But if we were to run away, we could save your town and then we could just go away. Just me and you." said Jack

"Really? That about Anna?" Asked Elsa

"She can stay and run the kingdom. Then we can just be ourselves. Theres' others like us, Elsa and we can find them together." Said Jack

"Alright." said Elsa as she and Jack headed out the door. As soon as they left, Anna, and Kristoff came in and were disappointed to see that Elsa had left, for the desk was a note. Annas' eyes filled with silent tears as she read the note.

"What is it?" asked Kristoff

"She left, she left for good. I can't, no I don't know how to run a kingdom. Thats Elsa's job!" Shout Anna as she burst into tears. Outside, Elsa watched her sister with sadness. She then turned, and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup! So like no ones even reviewed and I am so upset, reviews keep me alive. I am losing life! Help a review addict fuel my addiction! Please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Elsas' POV**

As we walked away from the castle, I look back and turn around. I could hear the screams from my sister as she sobs. I know she will be so upset, but I need to learn about the others like me. Others who can control, ice or fire. I need know. I need to know this. I hope to come back.

"Elsa, are you OK?" Asked Jack

"Yeah, just nervous. I never thought that there would be others like me. Others like us. I never thought that this was possible." I say

"I know, I didn't know there were others. I never knew." Said Jack

"I'm glad that you told me about these people." I say

"I am too, I am." Said Jack

"I'm going to miss Anna." I say

"I know you will, but this is your one chance to live a normal life. Away from the pressures of ruling." said Jack

"I never wanted that!" I scream as I turn away from him.

"You did, you just won't let yourself believe it." He said

"Leave me alone!" I scream as try to run away from him. He grabbed onto my arm, and I jerk away from him. I turn from him and fly away on the cool air currents. I am about to turn when I see two dragons and what look like on people on their backs. I call out to them.

"What?" Asks a boy

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" I scream

"We're running away. My brother is different from people in his tribe. So we're leaving." said the girl

"May I join?" I ask hoping they will say yes.

"Sure." They both say as the dragons flew away.

**Repunzels POV ('Punzies)**

As I sat up in my tower, I look around outside. Its been awhile since Eugene was stabbed and I healed him. He doesn't know where we are. Little does Mother knows that I have friends besides Eugene. Hiccup, and Hicca were supposed to come over. When I first meet them, I was scared. I have never seen anyone else before, but they didn't hurt me. They just wanted to play. They were the first to get me to go outside. I love when they visit, Mother is always gone and we always go outside to sit and talk. When we were younger, we would play together, it could be the stupidest game ever now, but then we just wanted to play. Hiccup didn't have to hide his powers from me and I didn't have to hide from him. I look outside again and see Hiccup, Hicca, and a girl dressed in all blue, land. I automatically drop my hair and let them up. Its been a while since they visited. I haven't seen them since a few days after the incident.

"Where have you two been?" I scream

"Look, my dad signed me up for dragon training and we ran. We didn't have a choice, then we pick up Mrs. Ice Queen over here., and we came here. Look, all of us are running away from something. Want to come and see something different? To be free of your "Mother"?" Hiccup asks

"Please Punzie?" Hicca begged.

"Aright I'll come, I'll come!" I give in. I grab my bag and fill it with my paints and some clothes, I grab Pascal and we jump out the window, onto Hiccas' dragon. I sit down and see Elsa sit behind Hiccup and she looks scared of his dragon.

"Its OK. Don't let him know your scared, and you'll be fine." I call out to her to help her out.

"Alright, but I don't normally travel this way. I am so freaking scared!" Shouts Elsa. Soon they were flying through the air. I could see the kingdom, and the townsfolk. I remembered my birthday and I can't believe it has been exactly one year ago today, that she met Eugene. I let my hair down and the breeze floats through it. I could feel the wind move through it and around me. Hiccup moves out of the way. Elsa seems to enjoy flying on Hiccups dragon. Her hands were out and I could see ice moving from her hands. Fire trailed behind Hiccup as his hair goes up in flames. Good, he let go of the control, I think to myself. I watch as he lets go and he becomes himself. I know for him, that at his village, it was hard for him to use his powers.

"We're here!" Hiccup Calls

"Where's here?" Asks Elsa

"An island, that me and Hiccup found when we went flying one day." Said Hicca as we landed.

"Hey, whats your name?" I ask

"I'm Elsa. Who are you guys?" asked Elsa

"I'm Rapunzel, but I go by Punzie. This is Hicca and her twin brother Hiccup." I say as the twins wave.

"Those are some weird names." Says Elsa

"And Elsa isn't?" asked Hicca

"Point taken." said Elsa

"So are you guys in for a new life?" asked Hiccup

**Berk: Few weeks after this.**

"Where's Hiccup?" asked Stoick as he got off the ship.

"He ran away, his powers were discovered by Astrid. I hope you are happy, you never, for one second, believed that Hiccup needed you to help teach him. Or that he actually saw Hicca. I know he did, I saw her myself." Said Gobber. He was so angry for how Stoick treated Hiccup, especially after that day when he was 5.

"What do you mean, his powers were discovered?" asked Stoick

"You're unbelievable! I just told you your son is missing and you care more that his powers were discovered, then if he was alive!?" Screamed Gobber. He turned and walked away to the forge. "I hope he is happy, and I am proud of him, even if you are not. I thought you were different, but obviously your not. You are not my brother anymore. You are not my friend."

* * *

**So I know that this has been a long time coming. I would like to thank you guys for holding on for so long. I am so sorry for the delay. R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! What up!? I love the response I have gotten to this story. So its a Hicca/Jack, Elsa/Hiccup, Then the typical Tangle pairings. All will be explained in this chapter and the next! Don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own!**

* * *

**Village:**

As Astrid left the arena, she couldn't help but wonder about Hiccup! Did she do the right thing? Should she have said something? _Course she should of,_ her mind argued. _He was a danger._ Another part argued back, _But he was trying to survive, he could have told that dragon to kill you but he didn't! _

"Yeah, he could of, but he didn't. That's it! I'm going to talk to Gobber." said Astrid as she made her way to the forge. As she entered the forge, she called out to Gobber.

"What do ya need?" Asked Gobber as she walked in.

"I want to talk about Hiccup." said Astrid.

"Why ya want to talk about him for?" asked Gobber

"He let me go. He could have told the dragon to kill me and he didn't. I Know I wasn't exactly nice to him, and I was wondering what he was like. I should have stood up for him, not let them break him down. I just feel really guilty. I mean, I judged him too quickly." said Astrid

"Want to help him, Be an advocate to the chief on behalf of the dragons." said Gobber "Their not monsters like we think they are. They have family's too."

"I will!" said Astrid

"Good, want to help me? Like learn to be a black smith? We need more black smiths." said Gobber "Since 'Iccups' gone. You could also learn more about him."

"Alright, when do I start?" asked Astrid

"Today, here! Put that into the fire." said Gobber and soon Astrid had finished her first sword done.

"Good job, Astrid. Not as good as 'Iccup, but still really good." said Gobber.

**Hiccup and Hicca:**

Days went by and they were slowly making their homes. At the moment, it was about to be finished. Elsa had her room that was built using her ice powers. She had built a bed and bureau of ice. The bureau was made with frost as a covering for her clothes. The twins rooms were total opposites. Hicca's room is natural with earthy greens and browns. The bed was made with vines, and leaves. Her bureau was made from a tree trunks. The room was like the forest outside Berk. She felt more at home there. Hiccup's room was completely different from Elsa's. He had flames rising up his walls, like you would think it was hell, with the way it was. The room itself was physically hot. If you touched the walls, you more than likely would get burned. His bureau was made of fire, the clothes untouched. His bed was made of flames like a forge. He could stand the heat. He had too, if he really had the fires of hell, if his dad was to be believed. Rapunzel's room looked like her room did when she lived in her tower.

As the days went on, the home was finished and the island better suited to the living of dragons and humans. Then one day, Snowball and Toothless disappeared. They wasn't seen for a few days either. When they came back, their was someone with them.

"Eugene!" shouted Rapunzel as she raced to embraced the man.

"Rapunzel, I thought your mother killed you!" said Eugene in obvious disbelief. As he swung her around, he finally noticed the others.

"Oh, Eugene, this is Hicca, her brother Hiccup, and Elsa." said Rapunzel.

"Hicca? Hiccup? Weird names." said Eugene

"We're vikings, they believe if you have bad names then the dragons wont take you away." said Hicca

"Oh, well yeah I'm Eugene Fitzerbert." said Eugene

"Oh, well as 'Punzie said I'm Hicca, this is Hiccup. Over there in blue and white is Elsa." said Hicca

"Wait, what about your Mother?" asked Eugene

"Mother will probably die without me." said Punzel.

"Wait, what!?" said Elsa

"Her hair glows when she sings." said Hiccup

"Excuse me!?" Yelled Elsa

"Yeah, she can, like you can make snow appear out of nowhere. Like I can make fire just appear, like when I get angry my hair catches fire. She can't help it, She was born like that." said Hiccup

"Sorry, but I didn't know there was others like me." said Elsa, "My father said it was a curse."

"So didn't ours." said Hicca

"But it's not?" asked Elsa

"No, its not. I learned how to control it, You could've as a child, but your Parents were scared of you, which made you more scared. Our powers are ruled by our fear. Control the fear control the powers." said Hiccup

"But I hurt Anna." said Elsa in a small voice.

"So didn't I. I hurt Hicca with my powers and I hurt my dad. I knew with my fear, it was harder to control my power. So I stopped being scared. It was an accident." Said Hiccup

"So no fear, no out of control powers?" asked Elsa

"Yeah." said Hicca

"Guys, one problem. The town thinks I was kidnapped by dragons. They saw the white one carry me off, so dragon hunters could come here and kill it." said Eugene

"Its a she, and you could have one if you want. We have a lot of wild ones, that not even Dad knows about. Gobber would love it here." said Hicca

"Yeah, he would. He loved it when I would heat the forge with my flames, because he could get the swords done faster, and make them better then they were before." said Hiccup. He was so lost in thought that he went into the forge and started to make swords and other tools. He did this so quickly, that he was practically a blur to all the others. He worked on the stuff and then he drew some stuff. When he came back out it was supper.

"There you are! I thought you were lost to us, till maybe tomorrow if we were lucky. What had you so upset you made three swords, and a new dagger?" asked Hicca

"I was thinking if dad saw Snowball, then he could track her here and find us. He could find me and kill all of us." said Hiccup

"Oh, crud." said Hicca as they all got up and ran inside the house. They all lock their door and went down a secret passage. Snowflake and toothless whined.

"It's not your fault guys." said Hiccup as he tried to calm the upset dragons.

"Yeah it's fine. Dad can't find us down here." said Hicca

"Yeah, it will be alright." said Elsa trying to help her friends. The room went dark and they waited.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! sup? How is everyone out there in the world today? I hope this brightens a sad day or makes you feel better. I enjoyed the response I am getting. I want to give credit to Icecrystal1999 for editing. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

As we sat in total darkness, I couldn't help, but be a little afraid. I mean nothing like this has ever happened at home. But we are not strong enough to go against, an army or even a few people. I go closer to Hiccup, though I don't know why. I just feel safe near him. Hicca notices where I'm moving or more specifically who, I'm moving next too.

"It's going to be OK." says Hiccup as he grabs my hand. I hold onto his hand tightly. He puts his arm around me, so doesn't Eugene to Rapunzel. Hicca goes over to calm the two dragons and starts to talk to them in a language I don't understand. It seems to sooth them, and then its all quiet.

"Alright, its over." said Hicca. Hiccup moves his arm to let me go, but I grab his hand on reflex. I don't know how I did it, I have never held someones hand before, least of all not a boys. I see as we go above ground the devastation that whatever hit us brought. Our homes was destroyed, fire burned everywhere. I don't know how we will manage. I see the tears fall from Hicca's face.

"Its alright, we'll rebuild our home, and we will grow stronger." said Hiccup. He sounds so confident that I would believe him, if I didn't know better. After I unfroze winter, it took a year to rebuild, and we just don't have that type of time.

"I know it will brother, but it will take time and resources we just don't have right now." said Hicca

"Excuse me?" asked a voice behind us.

"Yes?" I say as I turn around.

"We were wondering if this is a place, outcasts can go." asked a young boy who looked to be about 13. With him is two girls, one looks to be 7, and the other looks to be 13 like the boy.

"I guess, I mean we all ran from our homes." said Hicca

"Can we stay? Our father hates us because of what we can do." asks the girl.

"What can you do?" askes Hicca

"I can control earth, and my sister Lilly, can control plants." said the boy gesturing to the younger girl "Maria can control water."

"Cool. I can control fire and Elsa here can control Ice." said Hiccup, "Welcome to The Outcasts paradise."

"Thanks, why don't we help you rebuild?" asked Maria

"That would be really helpful." said Eugene

"No problem." said Lilly

"How old are all you?" I ask

"I'm Michael and I'm 14, this is my best friend Maria, she is 13. Then there is my sister, Lilly, she is 7." said Michael

"I'm Elsa, I'm 21, this is Hiccup, his sister Hicca, Eugene Fitzerbert, and his girlfriend Rapunzel." I say

"I'm 18." said Hicca

"I'm 18, also." said Hiccup

"I'm 20." said Eugene

"And I'm 19." said Rapunzel.

"Cool. Well, come help me with this Lilly." said Rapunzel

"Alright." said Lilly

"Michael, Come help me with this." said Hiccup

"Why don't you help me, Maria?" I say

"Alright." said Maria and Michael say together.

"My mom might have miss me, but its to late, she's dead." said Lilly

"I'm sorry for your loss, I lost my mom when I was little too." I say

"I'm sorry. Does it ever stopped hurting?" asked Lilly

"I don't know." I say as I thought about my parents. I turn to the little child, and pick her up. It will be alright, eventually.

**Village:**

Astrid sat in the forge, hiding from the others. She couldn't deal with the taunts and the shouts, the teasing about her feelings for Hiccup. She didn't know what the feelings were that she had for Hiccup. She had been working her butt off, to help Gobber. As she spent more time with Gobber and the dragons he recuses, her attitude toward them had changed. She no longer saw them as mindless monster, but creatures who had a family like her. She had worked with Gobber to make sure the ones she could save were saved. She felt bad for Hiccup, it was her fault he had to leave. She wished she could take back those words.

"You alright, Astrid?" asked Gobber

"Yeah, I never thought I would see the day, where I would feel sorry for Hiccup." Astrid said

"I know." said Gobber "These things change your life, huh?"

"Yeah. I never thought I would help dragons, not kill them,ya know?" She asked

"Me too, Astrid, me too." said Gobber

"I don't know how he dealt with it. With the dragons pleading with him, if what he was saying is true." said Astrid

"He could really talk to dragons. He had a hard time, like you are now." said Gobber

"Dragons! Dragons!" A voice shouted. Stoick went to see what was going on.

"Whats wrong?" asked Stoick

"Dragons, they took my fiancee." said A young women in her early twenties. She had black hair and big blue eyes. Her clothes were all ripped and torn. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. She had black circle under her eyes, and her makeup was all smeared. She had blood running from cuts on her arms and legs. Her feet were all torn up like she had been running for a long time.

"Do you know where they took him?" asked another villager.

"They took him to an island a few days journey that way." said the women, pointing north.

"Alright, don't worry miss we will get your fiancee back." said Stoick as he led her away.

"Thank you." said the girl, but before she walked away, Astrid could see a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup? Sorry I know it's been awhile, but it was ****memorial day and I was busy with the band, playing and the weekends the only days I really can work on the story. So yeah Also R&amp;R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

As a Terrible Terror came flying down he landed on Hiccup's shoulder. He remember this one from the time he and Toothless took a flight around Berk.

_"Hiccup! Hiccup!" _Shouted the terrible terror.

"_What's wrong?" _Hiccup

_Villagers are coming. A girl arrived at the village and the entire Village including the chief are heading this way." said The terrible terror. _

"What!?" Hiccup shouted as he glared at Eugene.

"What?" He asked

"Did you have a fiancee?" asked Hiccup "Before you got taken?"

"Yeah, Jenny. Why?" he asked

"She went to Berk, and they are coming here." said Hicca

"Great." said Elsa sarcastically. Just then, a siren went off. Another storm was coming. So soon after the last one? Oh, boy.

"Everyone get inside." shouted 'Punzel. As everyone got inside, they could see it was getting closer. They just got everyone into the shelter, before the storm hit. Even though it was only a few people, they still had to make sure they were all OK, and in the shelter.

"Everyone here?" asked Hiccup

"Yeah, We're all here." said Michael.

"Good, We'll just wait till the storm is over." said Hicca

"Alright." said Lilly. Just then a boom was heard over head, and Elsa jumped. She curled into Hiccup and she hid her face in his vest. He put his arm around her, and hugged her close.

"Let's settle in for the night. It sounds as though the storms going to last all night." said Hiccup as he led Elsa to her bed.

"Stay?" she asked

"Sure." said Hiccup as he climbed into bed with her.

_"Shut it, Toothless." _Hiccup warned

_"Nah, this is to funny, you love the girl." _said Toothless

_"Alright honey, thats enough." _said Snowflake

_"Yes dear." _said Toothless

_"Haha, you're whipped." _said hiccup

_"Wait until you marry the ice queen, then we'll see whos laughing then." _said Toothless

_"Night, you useless reptile." _said Hiccup as he blew out the candle and feel asleep.

The next morning all was quiet. On shore, there was the villagers of Berk. Stoick moved in Axe ready. When nothing moved he started to inspect what was left of the village. When he found nothing, he went back to the boat.

"Whatever or whoever was here, then they perished in the storm." said Stoick not noticing that Gobber was gone.

"Alright, Lets head back." said Spitelout. Gobber, meanwhile was checking out the rest of the island. He noticed a cave with a door that looked natural, but he knew Hiccup and knew Hiccup's style. That was definitely Hiccup, all the way. He went to the cave door and opened it. What he saw made his almost dead heart melt. Hiccup was curled up next to Elsa, and Snowflake, was curled up next to Toothless.

"Gobber?" asked Hicca as she woke up.

"Are you two alright?" asked Gobber

"We are, Gobber. We're happier here, then we ever were there." said Hicca

"Good. That's all I want to know. We miss you guys. Astrid and me." said Gobber

"Astrid?" asked Hiccup as he sat up.

"Yeah, she had a change of heart. She know is no longer fighting dragons but helping them." said Gobber "She's helping me in the forge."

"How good of a blacksmith is she?" asked Hiccup

"Pretty good." said Gobber as he went to help them get food. "How many people live here?"

"'Punzel, Eugene, Michael, Maria, Lilly, Me, Hicca, and Elsa. So 8 people." said Hiccup as he quickly counted each of us.

"Wow, we need people." said Hicca

"I Know, but we haven't had time, Sissy." said Hiccup

"Alright, in the next few days or weeks, we'll go talk to others." said Hicca

"Alright, me and you will go in the next few days." said Hiccup.

"Yeah." she cheered

"Will you be trading with Berk?" asked Gobber

"Probably not." said Hicca

"Why not?" asked Gobber

"I, we can't go back not yet. Maybe one day, but not now." said Hicca

"Alright. I'll miss you, but at least I know that the two of you are OK." Said Gobber

"Thanks for worrying about us Gobber." said Hicca

"No problem, I would have taken you in if I could. But your dad wasn't having it." said Gobber

"Thanks Gobber. It means a lot to know you would have done that." said Hiccup

"No problem. I really will miss you guys." said Gobber.

"Us too, Gobber, US too." said Hicca

"See you guys later." said Gobber as he heads back to the boat where Stoick was waiting.

"Did you find anything?" asked Stoick

"Nothing." said Gobber. He looked up and in a tree near by, and saw two pairs of green eyes watching him. He knew the green eyes anywhere. Hiccup and Hicca, watching over him.

_"Your going to miss the large human, aren't you?" _Asked Toothless

_"We will miss him sure, but we have our new friends and hopefully family to teach and love."_ said Hicca

_"Plus we can visit when we need too." _said Snowflake.

"_Yeah, that too." _said Hicca. Elsa sat there listening to Hiccup and Hicca. She walked out to see Hiccup. As she stood there she wondered what it was that she liked. He was tall, but not freakishly. He wasn't super buff like other vikings his age. He had a gentle soul. He didn't wasn't like the other kids, and she liked that about him. She just couldn't pin when she feel in love with him and what she saw in him, but she didn't care. He didn't treat her differently because she had Ice powers. He could control flames. He wasn't that different from her. It didn't matter She had something else to ask him.

"Hiccup?" She asked

"Yes?" he asked

"I want to learn how to fly a dragon." said Elsa with finality.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup, guys? How have you been? I hope your doing good. I am. Thanks so much for all the support, I love the response for this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**(P.S. This chapter will have a few years time skip. Multiple times.)  
**

* * *

Hiccup and Hicca went to the towns, and got more people to help build up the Village. Most of the people stayed behind to live In the Outcast Paradise. It took over three years for them to complete, with multiple storms delaying the progress. Hiccup was now the proud chief of around three hundred people from all over. Some wanted to get away from every thing, others were looking for a place to hide from others people. He could speak multiple languages, and more are still coming in.

"Sis, three more people just arrived looking for a place to stay, from their abusive father, get them to Elsa." Said Hiccup

"Yes Hiccup. Come on sweetie, its alright. Whats your name?" asked 'Punzel. All of the original 8 people on the island consider each other as siblings. It turned out that Elsa can freeze internal injures to last longer so 'Punzel has more time to heal them. It also helps to stop Poisons like some people had when they arrived.

"I'm Anna, and I'm 7." said Anna

"I'm Sam and I'm 10." said Sam

"I'm Bobby, and I'm 14." said Bobby

"Cool, I'm Rapunzel. and I'm 22. My friend Elsa, who is 24 will help me heal you of any injuries that you may have." said 'Punzel

"Cool, Wait how can you heal us?" asked Anna

"Well, I have magic." said 'Punzel

"So don't I." said Anna

"Really?" asked 'Punzel

"Yup, I can make time stop." said Anna

"I can make objects move in my mind." said Bobby

"I see things that were, things that are and things that may be." said Sammy*

"Wow." said 'Punzel "Hiccup and Elsa can do elemental magic. Hicca can make the wind move where there the wind wasn't there before. Eugene, my husband, Has healing magic like I do."

"Wow, That's really cool!" said Anna

"Yeah, it is." said Eugene

"Nice." said Anna

"Welcome to The Outcast's Paradise." said Hiccup as he opened the door to where Elsa was working on a burn victim.

"'Punzel, thank god. I need your help with this one right away." said Elsa

"Whats the problem?" asked 'Punzel

"He has an infection, and I can't stop from spreading through out his body. the instant I finish one area, another pops up. I"m losing it here. Eugene left with Hicca so I can't have him help heal. So help please!" Elsa begged

"Alright calm down. Kids can you go over there and way for a second?" Punzel as she walked away.

"Here why don't you come over here and see if I can heal anything?" asked Hiccup

"Thanks, that would be a help." said Punzel.

"No problem." said Hiccup as he led her away. He kissed Elsa on the cheek as he walked away. **(That's Right Helsa! brats...) **She gave him a kiss and shooed him away so she could work. They had been dating for about a year and a half. He felt blessed to have her. As they finished with all the kids, Elsa stole Hiccup away.

"Thanks for all the help. You are really good at taking care of kids, huh?" Asked Elsa

"Yeah, in Berk I was only allowed to take care of the children. Also I practically raised myself and Hicca from when we were 5. Dad, Stoick didn't believe me when I told him, that I saw icc a. He was really determined to remain thinking she was dead. I think he didn't want another child failure." said Hiccup sadly. Elsa wrapped her arms around him as she pulled him close. She wanted to go straight to Berk, and Freeze the thing, that reduced a strong hero, and such a good leader, into nothing. All the sudden snow started to fall.

"Hiccup?" asked Elsa

"Not me, You?" asked Hiccup

"Nope." said Elsa as she heard someone call her name.

"Jack?" She screamed as she saw him walking toward them. She tried to run as he pulled her away from Hiccup.

"Leave her alone!" Hiccup shouted

"No, you leave my girl alone!" shouted Jack

"Your girl? We have been dating for almost two years!" said Hiccup

"Leave me alone, Jack. I don't love you. I love Hiccup!" Elsa shouted at Jack.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack quietly.

"I love him. I have loved him for over two years. He taught me how to control my powers. HE taught me not to be afraid, and you, you just lied me!" Shouted Elsa. "You can stay here for awhile, but you have to not interfere with our love life, or you will have to leave."

"Alright." said Jack "I'll stay and try to help."

"Thats all I can ask for, I guess. Just stay away from her!" said Hiccup.

"Thanks for defending me." said Elsa

"Your my girlfriend I'm supposed to." said Hiccup

"Hey, Hiccup?" asked Elsa

"Yeah?" asked Hiccup

"Do ever see us like Eugene and Rapunzel?" asked Elsa

"I actually have something to ask you." said Hiccup, as he got down on one knee. "Will you, Queen Elsa, make me the happiest man on earth and become my wife?

* * *

"Welcome to Outcasts Paradise." said Hicca before she trailed off, as she took in Jack. Jack felt a pull to the young girl. He barely noticed that wind and snow seemingly appeared out of nowhere, even though it was like July. He went to move closer only to be blown directly toward the young girl. He slammed into the girl and they both fell.

"Hi, I'm Jack." said Jack as he moved to get off her.

"I'm Hicca." said Hicca "As I said, Welcome to Outcast Paradise."

"Thanks." said Jack as they walk into the village.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup? sorry, I have been writing a sorry for my friend and It is now posted, hope you enjoy! It's called Family and love before a Kingdom! Check it out! It's so cool. Anyway sorry for the long time between updates. Thanks for sticking with the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

As the time passed and Elsa and Hiccup planned their wedding, they were unaware of more love blooming in the village. Over the few months that Jack was there, Hicca had managed to mature, (Slightly mature), Jack. He wasn't so reckless. The days grew colder and soon snow was falling. Snowball and Toothless were getting cozy and were spending more time with each other. Maybe there would be some baby nightfuries soon? Maybe. As it were, Jack and Hicca were walking as the snow fell around them. Hiccup hated this time of year. It got to cold for him. It was cold but not to the point he wasn't used to it. He was just uncomfortable.

"How are you today, milady?" asked Jack as he picked her up at her house.

"Wonderful, and you?" She asked

"Wonderful as well." He said as he presented her with a single white rose.

"Ohh, it's beautiful." She said as she took it inside. "Please come inside."

"Alright. I don't want to intrude." said Jack

"Non-sense." She said "You aren't intruding."

"What would your brother say if he found out about us?" HE asked

"Well what are we?" she asked

"Would you, Hicca, give me the honor of being boyfriend?" He asked

"YES!" She screamed as she jumped in his arms. He drew her in for a passionate kiss. They were interrupted when they heard a loud cough. Hiccup stood there waiting on them.

"You guys done?" He askes

"Maybe, Why?" Hicca asked

"We need to go to The DunBroch, to discuss, a peace treaty or did you forget?" He asked

"Oops, I forgot." She said as she put on a jacket.

"I can see that." said Hiccup.

"Sorry, but he just asked me to be his girlfriend." She said in her defence.

"Cool, you hurt her. I will make a volcanio look cool. Burns won't be the worst thing you have to worry about. Thats if Hicca herself doesn't get to you first." said Hicccup to Jack.

"I won't, I promise." said Jack.

"You better not." said Hiccup as he and Hicca climbed onto their respective dragons. They both took off, in a gust of wind, toward the DunBroch clan. Just then Elsa came into the room.

"So, your with Hicca now?" She asked

"Yeah, Are you mad?" asked Jack

"No, just here to give you advice and hope we can start over." She said

"Yes. I would like to start over to." Jack said "Hi, I'm Jack."

"Hi, I'm Elsa. I would be careful around Hicca. I know her brother and he is really protective of her." said Elsa

"Thanks. Would you like to come in?" asked Jack

"Sure." said Elsa. They spent the next few hours, just talking about anything, and everything. Their relationship, and how they just felt on The Outcasts Paradise. Soon many hours had gone by and the sky outside the window had turned black. Elsa was just about to go home, when Hiccup and Hicca came back with a girl with a mane of red hair. She was slumped over and was bleeding badly from multiple wounds covering her body.

"Oh, my gods! What happened to her?" Elsa screamed.

"A raid on her family, she refused to marry a clans son, and they attacked. Planning on making her his bride through kidnapping." Said Hicca

Oh my gods. Her family? Are they?" she trailed off. Hiccup just shook his head.

"Only one brother made it." Said Hicca as she picked up the girl and brought her to Rapunzel. Hiccup reached behind him and took the blanket off, the small boy. He picked him up and the boy just clung to him. He tried to give him to Eugene when he came over, but the boy fought to get back to Hiccup.

"I'll take him over to 'Punzie." Said Hiccup

"I'll come to." said Elsa as she picked up the small boy. He didn't even protest. He just buried his head in her hair, and started to cry. Elsa started to cry also. Tears tore down her face as she heard the poor boys sobs.

"What is his name?" asked Hicca

"My names Harris." said The small boy, in a scottish accent.

"Hello Harris, my name is Rapunzel, are you hurt?" She asks

"No." He says

"No booboos anywhere?" SHe asks

"None." He says as a huge yawn broke through his sentence.

"Here, come lay down and try to rest." said 'Punzel. Elsa went to put him down, but he clung tight to her.

"Stay, please." He begged.

"Alright, I'll stay. But you should sleep." said Elsa

"I will, just stay." He begged.

"I will." said Elsa as she tucked him in. She started to hum a lullaby. Hicca knowing the lullaby, started to sing.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockin' bird  
And if that mockin' bird won't sing  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
And if that diamond ring is brass  
Mama's gonna buy you a lookin' glass  
And if that lookin' glass gets broke  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat  
And if that billy goat won't pull  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull  
And if that cart and bull turn over  
Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart  
And if that horse and cart fall down  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town  
Sleep child, and when you do  
Dream a dream to drift you through the night  
that lingers through the day  
Tonight,  
if dreams are few  
I'll sing this lullaby for you  
Sleep child, for dreams always come true  
Lullaby and goodnight, may sleep softly surround you  
While your dreams fill your eyes with a melody of love  
May the moonlight embrace you  
The starlight caress you  
May the sunlight still sing you this lullaby of love  
Ladada ladada ladaladadalada" sang Hicca. When she finished, Harris was sound asleep. Elsa sat there humming for a few more minutes, before she got up, and went over to the young girl.

"HI, I'm Elsa. Whats your name? I don't remember the DunBroach clan having children." said Elsa

"I am Princess Merida. The oldest and only girl of the DunBroach. My family was attack when my father declined to marry me off to another clan. They came in the night and killed Mama first, then Father, then my two little brothers. I barely got Harris out of their." said Merida

"I am so sorry, I lost my mom and dad in a ship wreak, I know how you feel." said Elsa "I wasn't close to my family, but I will always miss them."

Does it ever stop hurting?" Asked Merida

"Sometimes the pain will fade so it doesn't hurt so bad. But there will be days it hurts, like it does today. So not really it fades but never fully goes away." said Elsa

"I lost my mom really young, Their are days it hits me like it was yesterday that she isn't here, to see me do something, but other times i barely notice she isn't here." said Hiccup

"Thanks that helps." said Merida as she falls asleep. Elsa and Hiccup close the door and go home to sleep, it would be a long day tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! What's up!? So Sorry for not posting sooner. I love you all and all your reviews really brighten my day. So here is Chapter 9 for all of you who have suck with this story. Again sorry for the lack of updates.  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV**

As I walk back to my cabin I see Elsa putting Harris to bed. I wait, knowing she would be out in a few minutes, as this has happened for the last few days since we took in Harris. His sister Merida, is doing better and is currently living with Hicca and Jack, I am not to happy with that but what can I do. I can ban her from seeing him, but that would just create more problems. I miss when things were just us and 'Punzel and Elsa. I love that we have other people to help build our village, but I don't like him. He's not good enough for my sister. I really like him as a another girl but i don't think he is good enough for her. Hey I'm her brother, I don't have to like him. What brother actually likes the person their sisters dating. As I turn out the light, Elsa leaves the room. I give her a kiss and she leads me to the living room.

"What do you think about Harris?" Asked Elsa

"I like him, why?" I ask

"I want to adopt him if it's alright with you and Merida." Said Elsa

"I would like that too." I say "But we need to know how Merida feels about this. We can't just take him from his family, and we need to now how he feels." I said

"Alright, I guess." said Elsa

"Whats wrong, baby?" I ask her.

"I don't know I though for years I would never have kids but now with him here, I want children." Said Elsa

"And we will but i feel we need to wait, if we do Adopt him do you want him to feel he was only here till we had a child?" I ask

"No, but ugh, I hate my family, they took everything from me, and now with all this freedom I guess I just don't know what to do." Said Elsa

"Look, we'll talk more in the morning, but for now lets get some sleep it is going to be a long day tomorrow." I say to get her mind off it.

"Alright," She says as we go to our room, and go to bed. The next morning we went up and went to talk to Merida. She was doing better but not one hundred percent.

"Merida, can we talk?" Asked Elsa

"Yes?" Said Merida as we sat down in the house.

"We would like to ask what you are going to do with your life as you have no place to go and how are you going to take care of Harris?" Asked Elsa

"I don't know," Said Merida with a sob.

"Merida, Would you like to come stay with our family, We would love to adopt you both." I say not liking the tears, that rolled down her face. Especially after seeing how brave she was before. She nodded.

"I would love that. I can't take care of myself, never mind Harris. I would love to have him be part of your family, don't worry about me." She said

"No, we would love to have both of you." said Elsa

"Really?" Asked Merida

"Yes." said Elsa

"Thank you." said Merida

"No problem, I wouldn't want to have someone as young and talented as you out on the street. You are a strong, and would be of great help to us, Not only are you a great archer, you are a great teacher, We've seen you with the children, we need more people like you." I said

"Really, you would let me hunt and teach, I wasn't allowed at home." said Merida

"Yes, we would." said Elsa. Merida flung herself towards Elsa, and enveloped her in what looked as a bone crushing hug, soon I'm brought into the hug.

**A year later**

Today was the day, the day I marry Elsa. We weren't expecting everyone on the island wanting to show up, I just wish my dad was here. I couldn't believe that he hates me that much, I sent him an invite to my wedding, but he wrote back that he can't stand the idea that I was a freak, and that I was not his son anymore. I try to calm down, I am an adult, I don't need my father. He doesn't want me, then fine I don't need him. I don't care what he thinks. He may be my father, but he hasn't been my dad in a long time.

The whole Island was really happy, that we were getting married. They had all been waiting, for us to actually get married. They knew we fancied each other but, never acted on the feelings, until about 2 years ago. I love her with all my heart have for years but never knew if she felt the same. It wasn't for a year after that I knew she loved me.

Mom was here. 6 months ago, during the night, she crashed into the village, her dragon Cloudjumper, was injured in a fight in midair, Toothless and Snowflake were the ones to find them. Mom had been knocked out from the impact of the collision. Cloudjumper had a broken wing.

_Flashback_

_"What's going on? Who are you?" Asked the women, as she stirred._

_"Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want?" I had asked_

_"Mama?" Asked Hicca_

_"Hicca?" Asked the women._

_"Mommy! It's you! I missed you! I thought you were dead!" said Hicca_

_"I thought you were dead too! I didn't want to return to find your body i couldn't deal, not after losing hiccup!" Said the women who we I. as my mom. _

_"Mom, Hiccup's right here." Said Hicca pointing to me._

_"Hiccup?" She asked_

_"Mommy?" I ask because I have to be sure._

_"It is you. I am so sorry for not coming back to you and your father, Did you get more powers then you had as a child?" Asked Mom_

_"I don't know, all I can do is control flames and make fire appear, and make furniture out of flames." I say_

_"That's amazing." said Mom "I can only control flames." _

_End Flashback_

"You ready, Hiccup?" Asked Mom

"yeah, I have been for a year." I say

"Good, She's waiting for you. Go, we will take care of the rest." said Mom

"Thanks mom, I'm happy one parent is here for me." I say

"Your father is just stubborn." said Mom

"No, he hates has, since I was 5 And talked about Hicca." I say because it was true.

"I am so sorry." said Mom,

"It's fine." I say

"It's time," said Hicca

"Let's do this." said Mom

* * *

**So the wedding will be the next chapter, read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey so sorry for the long time i haven't updated. I lost interest for awhile then I had massive writers block, so i am so sorry. Please don't kill me!  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV:**

I stand there in front of the mirror looking at my reflection. I was wearing a suit made to look like something one of more modern tribes wear. I had sent an invitation to my father, but he sent back a letter back, saying I was no longer his son, for I had sided with the monsters. I just took the letter and burned it. I just couldn't believe that he could say that to his son and heir. Oh wait that "honor" goes to Snotlout now. I hate that he was now the heir, but I run a village bigger than Berk now. So why should I care?

As I come out of my thoughts, I see that my mom is standing there, She has a smirk on your face. I know she was knew what I was thinking about. I look at my young son, Harris and just smile. He has really opened up to me and Elsa in the past few months, he had recently started to call us mom and dad. He loves his "Aunty" Hicca. Storm cutter is standing there and is really happy for me, He has seen me as a son, though I never knew him as a child. Hicca And Jack were going strong, and he had yet to lie, or cheat, or do anything, I could potentially kill him for.

"You ready?" Asked Harris as he grabbed the rings.

"Yeah, I am. You?" I ask as I look at him.

"Yeah, Let's go." said Harris. We had changed a lot of traditions, We exchange rings, and all the stuff other tribes and people do. We decided as we have moved on from our old home, so why not change traditions as well? We walked over to where the wedding was being held. The area was decorated with streams and dragons of all colors providing light from deep within the their throats. I smile to Stormcutter who stood near where Elsa would walk in. I took my place and Jack came by to talk to me.

"You ready?" He asked

"Yeah I am." I say

"Good, cause theres no turning back now." Said Jack as he stood next to me.

"I know, but why would I run from the love of my life?" I ask

"True, so true." said Jack

"Here she comes." Said Harris

"She looks beautiful." I say. Hicca stepped out and she blew away Jack's breath. She was wearing a pale green dress, she was lovely in her dress, She had worked on it for so long. After she heard I proposed, she started on her dress. Then Elsa walked down the isle. She was wearing a light blue dress, almost like the dress she wore when she froze her kingdom and created her ice palace. She was carrying a bouquet of ice blue belle drops. She looked beautiful and I couldn't stop staring at her. She looks like the queen she is, to me at least to me. I know I can't breathe when she meets me.

"Dearly beloved we gather here today..." I can barely hear Eugene as he reads the normal wedding stuff. Soon it was time to say our vows.

"Elsa, from the moment we meet, I felt like I could finally be who I wanted to and needed to be. Because of you, I am not scared to be who I am. You freed me from the fear of my abilities, and gave me a reason far beyond my sister to live. I do not know when I fell, but I fell and fell hard for you. I love you and I will forever and always love you." I say with a chocked voice.

"Hiccup, when I first met you, I was scared, and frightened by the fact that you were riding a dragon, you taught me how to really control my powers. You really showed me that I could love and let my emotions run wild without fear that I would hurt someone, or something. I have only felt this free once, but that was a long time ago, now I feel it everyday. I love you, forever and always." Said Elsa

"Hiccup do you take Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Asked Eugene

"I do." I say

"Elsa, do you take Hiccup to be you lawfully wedded husband?" Asked Eugene

"I do." said Elsa

"Hiccup, you may kiss the bride." Said Eugene. I grabbed Elsa and give her a very passionate kiss. I couldn't believe it, I'm married. I wonder from time to time, how Astrid is doing? I find it funny how I used to love Astrid now I have this beautiful women right next to me. We started to dance to "My Immortal" by Evanescence. We felt this fit us better than any other song. No one knew the meaning of the song but us. We had listened to it, when we were discussing adopting Harris and Merida, And when I Asked her to marry me. I love her more than anything in the world, more than I ever did with Astrid. I was a boy with a crush of what I wanted to be, not with her. I could barely remember what she looked like, when I am holding this beauty in my arms. I could barely wait until we were alone, just me and her, as we haven't been in over a year. I can't believe how lucky I got. Soon we are to tired to move.

"Night!" We called

"Night!" We call as we get onto Toothless. We flew off into the night, listening to the sounds of the party below us. We fly to another island and spend our night consumating our marriage.

* * *

**This is the real chapter 10, I didn't like the first scene I wrote so here is a better one. Read and reveiw.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 10, thank you to all who favorited and followed this story. I am so sorry for not updating this story lately, but updated several of my other stories. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

* * *

**4 months later**

A few months had passed since their honey moon, and the family was extremely happy. Elsa was walking toward Rapunzel. She had been feeling sick, and was gaining weight, more than she had in many years.

"Hey, Elsa. What's up?" asked 'Punzel.

"Hey, 'Punzel! I was coming to see if I was ill. I have been sick, and gaining weight. I just want to know, if i am really ill." Said Elsa

"Well, sit, I have a theory but I don't want to assume anything yet." Said Punzel. Soon enough the exam was over, and Punzel pulled Elsa off to the side.

"Elsa, You're pregnant." Said 'Punzel

"What?" Elsa said

"You're pregnant." 'Punzel repeated

"oh god, What is hiccup going to say?" Asked Elsa

"What am I going to say about what?" Asked Hiccup as he walked in.

"I'm pregnant, Hiccup." Said Elsa

"What?" Asked Hiccup in shock.

"I'm Pregnant." Said Elsa

"You're what?" Asked Hiccup

"I'm pregnant." said Elsa hiding her face with her hands.

"Elsa, why are you hiding you're face, Are you upset about this? Tell me what's wrong." Said Hiccup

"It's nothing, I'm being stupid." Said Elsa

"No, whatever it is, Tell me about it." Said Hiccup

"It's just, what if we aren't good parents? Neither of us had good role models, or good parents." Said Elsa

"Hey, we will be good parents. No parent is perfect, even ones that had good parents. We will end up making mistakes, everyone does. But we will be the only family that isn't all blood. Plus we have other parents and villagers to help us out, not only that but we have merida who dealt with three little child, and harris who has been asking if we are going to have a baby soon, so he can be a big brother. WE have our entire family." Said Hiccup

"You're right, I guess I am just nervous." said Elsa

"I am too, Hela, I am terrified! With my father, I couldn't be less scared. What if I am just like him?I know I am not, but I just fear if he came to visit again, we would never hear the end of him, and my child will grow up like I did, never pleasing him. The only one I want to tell if we could would be Gobber." Said Hiccup

"I would love to tell Gobber, but if we go back we could be killed, or hurt, or forced to stay there." Said Elsa

"What if just I went back, and after our child is born?" Hiccup asked.

"I would like that, Hiccup, I don't mean to sound insecure, but do you still like astrid?" Asked Elsa

"No, why?" Asked Hiccup

"I guess I feel you would go back see her, and stay there, away from me. Insecure, I know, but I have to know." Said Elsa

"No, I never think of her, and I certainly don't love her, for one reason, She is not you! At night, all I think about is the beautiful women in my arms. She was a childish crush, from when I was but a boy, She was everything I wanted to be. Strong, can actually life something, She was everything my dad wanted me to be, but I never could be and never will be. When me and Hicca left berk, I just thought that finally I can be me. So I guess I was more crushing on what I wanted to be, not her. But YOU were the one who didn't laugh at my misguided attempts at romance, and we have been together through a lot, YOU showed that I was good just as I am. We freed each other, she never noticed me. You did. So no, I no longer like her. She means nothing to me." said Hiccup

"Good, I guess I thought that if you went back, you weren't going to come back." Said Elsa

"Never!" said Hiccup "I would never willing leave you, not for anyone, or anything."

"Never?" Asked Elsa

"Never, death will be the only force to separate us!" Shouted Hiccup

"Thanks." Said Elsa

"So when are you due?" Asked Hiccup

"She's due in about 5 months. She is 4 months along now." Said 'Punzel as she walked back in.

"Well we have time to get everything ready before." Said Hiccup

"Great!" said Elsa more relieved that he wasn't going to leave her alone. 'Punzel told Elsa and Hiccup what Elsa could and could not do.

"Thank you 'Punzel." Said Elsa

"No problem, come back regularly, to make sure everything is alright." Said' Punzel

"No problem, I don't mind coming to you for help with this pregnancy." Said Elsa

"Have a good day." Said 'Punzel

"You too." Said Hiccup as they went to tell Merdia, and Harris the good news. They walked into the house and called for Merdia, and Harris.

"Harris, Merdia! Come here for a moment!" Called Hiccup

"Yeah, Daddy?" Asked Harris

"We have something to tell you." Said Elsa

"What is it, Dad?" Asked Merdia

"We are having a baby." Said Elsa

"What is it?" Asked Harris

"We don't know yet. Mama and I want to keep it a secret, you'll find out when we do." Said Hiccup

"Aww, I don't want to wait." Said Harris

"I did for you." Said Merida

"Yeah, and soon you will know." Said Elsa

"KK, Mama." Said Harris

**5 months later**

Hiccup paced in front of the door, as Elsa screamed and cursed him from behind a door. Soon the screams were quiet except for one small feminine scream answering in return to Elsa's scream. Hiccup paused from pacing, and looked to the door. Punzel came out holding a blanket wrapped item. Hiccup walked over, and looked at the bundle.

"Congrats Hiccup, you have a daughter." Said Punzel as she put the baby into Hiccups waiting arms.

"Wow, we have a baby girl." Said Hiccup, as their family rushed in.

"What did she have!?" Screamed Hicca and Harris at the same time.

"A little girl. Look Harris, this is your baby sister." Said Hiccup

"Wow, I have a baby sister." Said Harris

"I have a neice!" Said Hicca and Jack. Eugene came in with his and Repunzel's son, Flynn.

"Mommy, what did Auntie have?" Asked Flynn

"She had a baby girl." Said Punzel

"Want to see her flynn?" Hiccup said

"Sure." He said as leaned over the bassinate. "She pretty."

"Yeah she is." Said Hicca

"What's her name, Hiccup?" Asked Punzel

"Aria silverflames." Said Hiccup as he went to bring baby Aria back to her mama. Elsa was propped up by pillows, hair stuck to her forehead with sweat. Elsa held out her arms for her baby. Hiccup handed her to Elsa. Aria's hair was brown with red and blond through it, She had emerald green eyes and her mama's nose. Finally Outcast Island had an Heiress.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all! thanks to all those that have favorited, and followed this story. **

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing!**

* * *

**Five year Later's Astrid POV**

It has been five long had years, since hiccup left, and That women appeared. She seemed sketchy, but ironically only Gobber, and the medicine women believe me. We had been trying to tell Stoick but he and everyone else was to blind to notice that she was no good for them. She has been messing everything up, none of our traditions are used, she's making us become like her country. If she misses that country so much, she should just go back home. Snotlout is now our Heir since hiccup died. He is even stupider than her.

"Hey, baby." Said Snotlout, even after all these years, he hasn't learned that i have and never will like, never mind love him. I only have eyes for hiccup now. I can't let him down. I love him. He is more than likely dead by now.

"Snotlout." I Say with resignation. He comes over and tries to kiss me, i turn away at the last second and he dlls to the floor. Gobber behind me laughs, and snotlout looks like i killed his something. We are not allowed pets, the dragons kill everything we own. I grab a random weapon and start to fix it. Tears filled my eyes as I imagine Hiccups own small hands learning to wield, because I, like so many others, had ignored and chided him, for trying to be like us. No more. I walk out of the forge after I fix the weapon, i walk toward my home, when I feel a small tug on my pant leg. I See a young girl with black blond and red hair looking up at me. I notice her eyes, her eyes! Their hiccup's. She has Hiccup's face and Another women's nose, she looks almost too similar to hiccup. I look away and the tug is back.

"Yes?" I say, her clothes were different made for a warmer climate, yet she wasn't shivering.

"Umm, Can you 'elp me 'ind Daddy?" She asked in broken norse.

"Sure sweetie." So she was from the tribe that was visiting.

"Aria! ARIA!" Shouted a tall man with a nice build, looking around worried, Next to him was a young women with red curly hair, like his.

"Harris!" Shouted the young girl

"There you are! Dad is so worried." said the young man as he scoped her up. She snuggled into his arms.

"Daddy?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Will be here in a moment, you gave me and Merida a heart attack. Don't ever run off like that again!" He said sounding scared. What could happen here. It is not one of the days the dragons usually attack.

"Nice lady 'elped me." She said

"Here's dad," Said The young women

"Daddy!" Shouted Aria

"HI princess." Said The man, that's when He turned and I saw who it was.

IT was Hiccup. I'm frozen, I can't look away. All these years I waited fro him, and he found someone else. I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised about that. It has been 10 years after all. Soon a women in a beautiful pure blue dress. I would die to have a dress like that. Hiccup's hair was still the same brown but with red streaks in it. The girl was blond completely blond, She held herself with such dignity I would swear that she was a queen. I turn back and go into Gobber's shop. I try not look his way again, because I know he recognizes me.

"Hey Gobber!" Hiccup calls

"Hey, 'Iccup!" Said Gobber as he walks to embrace him.

"How's business, round here?" Asked Hiccup

"Good, good, Astrid is now helping me. She is almost as good as you were when you were here." Said Gobber

"Really, I thought she would be the best dragon killer since she was when I left." Said Hiccup

"She stopped killing, right after you left." said Gobber

"Wow, and she was the best when I left." Hiccup Said

"Well, i'm not now." I say

"Hello Astrid." Said Hiccup

"Hello." I say

"Who's this, honey?" Asked The women from earlier.

"Oh Elsa this is Astrid, Astrid this is Elsa, my wife." I Said

"Nice to meet you." Said Elsa

"Umm, hmmm." I say not taking her hand in a handshake.

"Well, I'm going to take Aria back to the ship if you need me." Said Elsa

"Ok, I will be there soon." Said Hiccup

"Hiccup, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you like I did. I'm sorry." I say

"A little too late, there Astrid, you should of thought what you were doing when I was here and actually was interested in you." Said Hiccup

"Hiccup, I love you." I say

"Too late Astrid, I have a beautiful wife, three loving kids, and a whole island to help support me, Why would I need a girl who had to wait till I left to give me the time of day, never mind listen to what I had to say? Hmmm, Why would I need that? Better yet, you?" Asked Hiccup, He then turned and walked away, hands slightly smoking.

"Astrid you really fucked up." Said Gobber as he left me in the dust going toward Stoicks house. I start the long walk toward my house, when I see a women with too long hair talking to Gothi and I stop. Her hair glows for a minute when suddenly Gothi is young and she starts to talk. I continue to walk by, my mind going so fast. Who is she? Is she a friend of Hiccup? What did hiccup mean by he has an entire island behind him? Is he a chief? How is he so muscular? I can't believe that I thought he would ever see me and come back home. I have never been more stupid, have I? No I have not.


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY! How is everyone doing this fine day? I hope you are well. It is almost summer which mesa more time to work on Fanfics. I have also been obsessed with MLP, or My little pony, lately. I know it is supposed to be a show for like 6 year old girls, Its a good show. Anyway this is chapter 13! In the last chapter Astrid saw Hiccup for the first time in over 10 years. In this chapter Hiccup confronts his dad and Gobber stands up to him. Also Valka reveals an old family secret.**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV.**

After I yelled at Astrid yesterday me and my family went back to the ship, Gobber offered us a room, but Mom wanted to see him by himself. It was startling to find out that Gobber, my second father was actually my uncle. Gobber was mom's brother. I went to see gobber, and saw Astrid there. I knew after yesterday she wouldn't try anything.

"Hiccup!" Gobber said as I walked closer.

"Hey!" I say "How are you?"

"The leg aches, me hand hurts, but nothing else much. I haven't lost any other limbs. So pretty good." said Gobber

"I'm glad." I Said "How have things been here?"

"Not to good, more dragon attacks. These days we barely have enough to eat. Yet we can do nothing to help stop this, except to kill them." Said Gobber

"I know, I'm surprised that we haven't been asked to trade yet, we have more food than we would ever need, most of to goes to other villages but it still becomes to much all the time. It is so frustrating. It becomes too much to eat and give away. We have had to throw a lot of it into the ocean." Said Hiccup

"Uncle Gobber, Where is my Dad?" Asked Hiccup

"In his house." Said Gobber as he went to put a sword away. "Hiccup before you go, can you help Astrid with this sword."

"Sure, what's wrong with it?" Said Hiccup

"There's this big crack in its side that won't seal no matter what we do." Said Astrid.

"Ok, we'll what have you been using?" Asked Hiccup

"Steel." Said Astrid

"Right, you don't use gronkle iron." Said hiccup

"What's that?" Asked Astrid

"Gronkles spit up the Iron from the food they eat. It makes Steel, stronger, and lighter than regular Steel." Said Hiccup

"Ohh, do you have anything?" Asked Astrid

"Yes, I do. Here move over, and I'll fix it. It takes awhile to get used to the heat, and the feel of the iron in a mold." Said Hiccup

"I can do it!" Astrid said as she tried to grab the sword back.

"Listen here, I know how to handle the Iron better than you, i burned my self so badly when I first started to use it, if it wasn't the winter, i would have lost my arm." Said Hiccup, "To this day, it hurts to put my arm near flames, It feels like its being burned if it is touched to much."

"I still got this. I don't need your help." Said Astrid.

"Fine get burned, I don't care if you die, more food for everyone else." Said Hiccup as he walked away.

Hiccup walked away when he heard his name called, Turning he saw his beautiful ice queen, coming toward him.

"Hiccup! Where are you going? I saw that little Blond chit, crying while Gobber was yelling at her. What happened?" Asked Elsa

"She didn't want to listen to me when I was trying to warn her about the Gronkle Iron. I basically said if she burned to death, i wouldn't care. She deserved so much less than what I said. In fact she has been down right unpleasant about us being married since we arrived back here. I don't know what her problem is. She never was like this." Said Hiccup

"She's jealous. She probably realized she had a crush on you when you left, so when you came back she must have thought she had a chance, only to find out that you have a wife and children. So she's jealous." Said Hicca, and Punzel as they walked toward them.

"You think so?" Said Hiccup

"She's totally jealous." Said Punzel

"You don't care do you?" Asked Asked Elsa

"Why would I? I have no feelings for her." Said Hiccup

"Good answer." Said Elsa.

"Funny, haddock, Funny. Now my wife is going to kill me for saying I might still have feelings for my Ex-girlfriend." Said jack

"You need to learn how to please your woman. I have." Said Hiccup

"I do." said Jack looking down at the ground, ashamed. Hiccup laughed at the sight of a man many took as a god, looking like a scolded child. Elsa tried to scold him, but couldn't keep it together at the sight of her brother-in-law.

Hicca looked her husband and her children as they laughed their heads off at their fathers face. She couldn't help and joined her brother and children in laughing at him.

"Stop it, all of you!" Shouted Jack trying to get his family to leave him alone.

"Sorry, Jack. It's just that your face when you said that was hilarious. We couldn't help ourselves." Said Hiccup as he put his hand on his brother.

"Hiccup!" Came a voice he never wanted to hear again.

"What Dad!" Said Hiccup irritated at him for ruining a perfectly good day.

"We need to talk." Said Stoick

"Well make an appointment." Said Hicca

"Excuse me, was I talking to you?" Said Stoick

"A bit, you were talking to my twin so, yeah we're basically the same person, so you were talking to me." Said Hicca

"Shut up, Bitch!" Said Stoick

"Don't call her a bitch, Father are you drunk?" Asked Hiccup

"So i had a few drinks of mead, im not drunk." Said Stoick

"Yes, you are. I can tell you're drunk." Said Hiccup

"You don't know me." Said Stoick

"I am your son, of course i know you. Better than mom at the moment." Said Hiccup

"Shut your mouth!" Roared Stoick

"NO! Why did you deny the fact that Hicca could be alive when I was five, dad. Why didn't you listen? Why were my fire powers so scary to you. I never wanted to burn you. You should know that!" Said Hiccup as he stood in the middle of the village.

"Shut your mouth or, I'll do it for you." Said Stoick as he swung his axe toward hiccup, Hiccup was stunned as the axe moved closer.


End file.
